


Worth It

by Enigmaforum



Series: Hearts on Fire [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Fluff, Grey's Anatomy - Freeform, M/M, Schmico, Spoilers for 15x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaforum/pseuds/Enigmaforum
Summary: It had been a long damn day and it was just not fair that Nico Kim looked that damn good with a bandage taped to his forehead.





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a series now. With a title!
> 
> My brain just won't let go of this pairing so here we are.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

“I’m so tired,” Qadri mumbled from where she was sprawled out on the bench of the locker room they had all taken refuge in.

“We need to get up, go home like Dr. Bailey said,” Casey yawned from the other bench.

“What’s the point?” Levi asked as he looked down at his watch and groaned. “We have to be back here in five hours anyway.”

Both he and Nico had been rescued from the ambulance by Ben Warren and had promptly been ushered back into the hospital and he had had to jump back into work while Nico went and made sure he didn’t have any lasting damage from his run in with the ambulance fender. Levi hadn’t had time to check but he hoped that Nico would have let him know if the bump to the head had turned out to be more versus just getting pulled into the fray like the rest of them as the power got restored and patients were rescued from elevators and even more patients flooded the ER in the aftermath of the storm.

It had been a long damn day and he just assumed it was going to be a long damn night and really what was the point of leaving when he had to come back? He had his spare pair of glasses and clothes in his locker and while he mildly hoping that he would see Nico at some point, just to make sure he was ok, he was in no shape for anything else that had been discussed in the ambulance.

“I am going to get up,” he muttered even as his eyes closed. “And find an on-call room and sleep.”

“Maybe I’ll just sleep here,” Taryn told them. “Think anyone would notice?”

“Yes,” they all responded.

“But seeing as despite Schmitt’s best efforts to move we’re all about to join you who cares?” Casey asked.

“You all do know that there are more comfortable places to sleep in this hospital right?”

Levi’s eyes opened and were greeted with the very welcome sight of Nico leaning against the doorway, and really it just wasn’t fair that someone could look _that good with a giant bandage on their forehead_.

“What are you doing here?” Taryn glared at him from her perch across from Levi and he grinned when he noticed Qadri and Casey doing the same. He’d run to the three of them after the elevator incident and they had all decided that Nico Kim was indeed an ass and that out of respect for Levi they all no longer liked him. With the day they’d all had he hadn’t had a chance to talk to them about what else happened in the ambulance and if he was honest with himself he didn’t want to talk just yet. He wanted to enjoy the warmth in his chest and process by himself before anyone else that wasn’t Nico Kim asked him about it.

“We like him again guys,” he told them and three heads turned their gazes to him.

“We do?” Casey asked.

“When did we decide that?” Qadri added. “I don’t remember that vote.”

“No one voted I made a unanimous decision for us all when I was stuck in the ambulance with him,” Levi countered before he looked at Nico. “I assume you don’t have a concussion?”

“Didn’t even need stiches, would’ve found you sooner but…”

“It somehow got even crazier than the downed power line, actual power outage, and mortal peril?”

“Something like that,” Nico laughed. “You know I heard one of the nurses say this is a typical Thursday for them.”

“So why are you here?” Taryn interrupted the two of them loudly.

“I heard the cafeteria was open again-”

“And?” Qadri asked at the same time Taryn looked at him and then back at Nico and tilted her head in a silent question that he nodded to.

“Oh my god,” she murmured.

“If you’re not too tired,” Nico added and Levi smiled as he finally pushed himself up.

“I could eat,” he said as he got to the door, waved to the group, and headed out into the hall with Nico and braced himself for the inevitable inquisition that would follow when the others got what Taryn did. “Does this count as your best?”

“Nope,” Nico told him. “I’m officially saying nothing counts as my best until we’ve left this hospital for more than eight consecutive hours.”

“Fair enough,” he laughed as they made their way to the cafeteria. “And say I wanted to get the food to go to find an open on call room to sleep?”

“Is that an invitation to join you?”

“Yes,” Levi responded, feeling bold in the wake of the storm, his confession, and the still nearly overwhelming lightness he felt in his chest. “Yes it is. No pressure if you don’t want to though I mean if you have a patient or were going to go home or-”

“Or I want to spend the time with you.”

“Even if we’re both asleep?”

“Yeah, even that, now let’s go before everyone else gets the same idea as you.”

“I’m sure no one has the same ideas as me right now,” Levi muttered as his cheeks flushed and Nico grinned down at him.

“I’d be willing to hear about those ideas after we’ve gotten some sleep,” he responded. “If you’re willing to share?”

“I-I think I can be convinced,” Levi told him as they entered the cafeteria. “But you’re going to need to buy me food first. I’m not a cheap date you know.”

“Then it is a good thing I am willing to put in some work then, think it’ll be worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always feed back is greatly appreciated!


End file.
